Bruce
by ernestinegrant
Summary: Bruce Wayne comes to Smallville and helps Clark and his friends through "Covenant"
1. Default Chapter

Bruce

Chapter One

Chloe Sullivan looked out the window of the 4x4 as she daydreamed about what her new life might have in store.

"It's all right honey you're doing the right thing." Her father broke into her thoughts.

"I know dad, I just wish there was another way…" she didn't finish, the 4x4 was just passing a fuel station and Chloe's eyes were drawn to a tall and strikingly muscular kid filling a powerful motor cycle with gas.

The kid looked each of the 4x4's occupants straight in the eye. When he looked at Chloe it felt like he was looking into her very soul, then suddenly he was out of sight as the 4x4 left the garage behind.

The kid, Bruce Wayne, was his real name saw something he did not like in the eyes of the 4x4's front seat passenger. The girl and the man with her, probably her father were in danger. Bruce had seen eyes like that many times most importantly on the man who had murdered his parents.

Bruce ran into the station's shop threw a $100 bill onto the counter and ran back to his bike saying "keep the change" to the shocked attendant. As he ran Bruce took three breathing masks, three Shurikens (throwing stars) and his shock, bullet and flameproof protection blanket out of his backpack. He attached the stars and the breathers to his belt and the blanket to the cargo rack of his bike, this all took about five-second during which time he was on the bike, starting it he wheeled and roared off in pursuit of the 4x4.

Meanwhile Chloe was just following her father into their new home. She had a bad feeling after seeing the look of the wpp agent as he left, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. Suddenly she heard a strange roar from out the back of the house, her father must have heard it too, because he came out of the bedroom to stand beside her. Before they could focus on anything outside, something large and fast came flying through the window.

Chloe barely had time to realise that it was the kid from the gas station before he leaped off the bike, slammed into them and knocked them to the floor. On the way down Chloe saw him force something over her father's face then she he did the same to her. As they landed the kid wrapped them up in what appeared to be a blanket. Chloe tried to struggle free but the kid was immensely strong, so strong he was able to hold her and her father in place.

"It's a breathing mask leave it on" the kid told them "and stay still"

Chloe stopped struggling and was about to respond when a huge explosion ripped through the house. She screamed but after a few seconds she realised that the blanket was protecting them.

The kid spoke to them in soft reassuring tones and after a few minutes Chloe started to calm down. As she calmed down she began to notice thing about their saviour, most notably his amazing muscle tone.

No wonder he's so strong" Chloe thought.

After about five minutes, which seemed a lot longer to Chloe, the kid lifted her and her father and making sure they were still protected by the 'blanket' half carried them out of the house. There was that strength again Once they were out the kid checked they were uninjured, he also spoke gently to them and told them to keep breathing in an attempt to prevent them going into shock. Then after promising to be back soon, he went back into the wrecked house.

He returned about two minutes later and after checked Chloe and her father were OK, Chloe noticed he seemed more concerned about her father than her, he took out a kind of remote control from his jacket pocket and press in a code. About five seconds later the bike came roaring up to them and stopped right in front of the kid.

"Who are you" Chloe asked in a stunned voice as the kid repacked his equipment, helped them onto the bike. "My name in John Smith" replied the kid as he took out a mobile phone. Chloe only heard bit of the conversation she heard the name Alfred and the phrase "bring the car".

The kid then spoke to Chloe "Miss Sullivan, you appear to be handling the shock better than your father so I'll tell you what's happening, I'm not taking you to a hospital because of the attempt on your life, however we are going to get help.

With that the kid started the bike and sped off in what Chloe recognised as the way to Gotham. After about an hour's ride on the very fast bike they were just short if a quarter of the way to Gotham, when the kid came of the road and stopped in a field. It took Chloe a few seconds to spot the plane they had stopped beside. She realise it must have some kind of stealth technology. It looked like a cross between a small cargo plane and a jet fighter.

As Chloe watched a sleek black car was being driven out the back of the plane. The car stopped at the bottom of the ramp and a very fit looking man in his late forties got out a walk towards them. As he did so 'John' Chloe was not sure she believed that was his name, help her father off the bike, he was about to help her but she managed herself. The kid then went to speak to the man. Chloe heard the end of the conversation.

"…the man is in shock but the girl seems to be doing much better, so cheek him first."

"Yes 'John' The man replied, Chloe could almost hear the inverted commas.

When they had finished talking the man went to Mr Sullivan and helped him into the plane. As he did so the kid continued to talk.

Like I said I would rather take them to the cave but something strange is going on in Smallville. I think I should look into it. About an hour ago the bike's sensors detected a large EM spike in this area. It had to have been caused by something.I intend to find out what. The also appears to be a lot of background radiation. Possibly from the meteor rocks, don't you agree Miss Sullivan."

Chloe was confused, "How do you know me."

"I have read a lot of your work, very impressive"

"You've read the Torch" asked Chloe amazed.

"Yes," said the kid "It very well researched and well written, very insightful.

"'John'" Alfred interrupted, Chloe again almost hear the inverted commas "I have taken the liberty of renting a motel-room in the nearby town. I will take Mr Sullivan there and look after him" "OK" replied the kid as Alfred turned to Chloe " Miss Sullivan I have observed you closely for a while and you appear to be fine, I must say I am impressed. Your father how ever is still in shook but will be all right."

"Thanks Alfred" said the kid as Alfred drove another car out off the back of the plane helped her father into it. He was about to get in himself when the kid shouted to him" Alfred have you checked for tracking devices.

As Alfred shook his head he and the kid pulled small radio receivers out of their pockets and started running them up and down Chloe's then her father's back and front.

"Three" said Alfred who had scanned her father

"Four said the kid after scanning Chloe

"Company may be coming, go" said the kid as he destroyed all seven tracers

Alfred quickly got into the car with Chloe's father and drove away. They had just been out of sight for one minute when two black vans drove up. Four large men armed with P90s leaped out of each van. The kid already had his kevlar blanket covering himself and Chloe as they started to fire. The firestorm was cut short as the kid throw three sets of five Shurikens from under the blanket. The kid's aim was incredible each star struck one of the gunmen in the arm or hand. Once they were disarmed the kid was on them.

Chloe watched the fight from under the blanket. The kid was amazing, he was fast and strong and he moved like a snake. Fluid movements slid together as he weaved through them, kicking punching and throwing. There were 8 of them, within one minute all but one were unconscious.

The kid was already asking him questions as Chloe removed the kevlar blanket and went over. The kid was very persuasive. The hitman confirmed that he had been ordered to kill Chloe and her father after the explosion had failed, he also confirmed that Lionel Luthor had ordered both attempts. He also confirmed the involvement of several witness protection agents in the blast.

Once the hitman had finished telling his story the kid knocked him out with one punch, them he handcuffed they hitmen to each other and to a nearby tree. Once done he returned to Chloe and reassured her that her father would be all right. She believed him and said thanks then a thought struck her.

"What size of EMP and how did you detect an track it"

Bruce Wayne felt himself smile, he liked this girl she was just as he thought she would be as he had read the Torch. With this respect came wariness, this girl was very observant, very curious and very intelligent; he would have to been careful he did not give too much away. However he was also sure he could trust her.

"A fairly big one almost as if a nuke had gone off. As for tracking I was just able to detect it with a modified police scanner. Because it works on radio, which is part on the EM spectrum, it was easy to widen its bandwidth. I may be able to track it using the EM disruptions it left it I can get close enough to the source. First I want to get you to a safe place we can track the EMP from there later. I need to get you some place safe but I don't know this area. Somewhere Luthor won't think to look"

"Take me o the Kent farm" said Chloe after a moments thought "Where my friend Clark lives"

"Are you sure, if Luthor knows of your friendship?"

"Clark and I are having problems at the moment no-one would expect me to go there however I'm sure he and his parents will help.

"OK the Kent Farm it is."

To be Cont.


	2. Chapter two

Bruce

Chapter Two

The kid turned and walked towards the car, drawing Chloe's attention to it for the first time. The car looked to Chloe like a cross between a racing car and every sports car on the market, it was low to the ground with sleek lines and was unusually shiny, Chloe guessed this was some sort of armour. The overall effect the car gave was of a fighter plane.

As the kid walked he took out his remote control again pressed in a code and pointed it at the place. Suddenly an armoured shell started to cover the plane. When this shell was complete the armour shimmered and it and the plane disappeared from view. Armour and stealth technology thought Chloe, who was this kid?

As Chloe was thinking this the kid had opened the passenger door of the car "Get in" he told Chloe. She did so and he shut the door then got into the driver seat and started the car and drove off.

Chloe was in awe. If the outside of this car looked like a plane, the inside looked more like the inside of a spaceship than a car.

As they travelled back to Smallville they talked about "the wall of weird". The kid was fascinated and helped confirm Chloe's suspicions that meteor rocks were responsible for a lot of the strange events in Smallville. He then shocked Chloe with two new pieces of information; first than he had some of the rock and had studied them and second he was certain they had not come to Earth alone. Instead they had been dragged in the wake of a very small spaceship.

Chloe had known this for a while and had attempted to make sure no one else found out, in order to protect Clark. Something of her feelings must have shown in her face because the kid looked at her briefly and said

"You know don't you, You're protecting someone's secret."

"I'm…" Chloe began

"It all right " said the kid " Protecting people is good. I respect it. But I think it may be time to change the subject."

"I think you are doing a very brave thing going against Lionel Luthor. I first heard of him about a year ago, he's a nasty piece of work, but there was nothing I could find to prove anything.

Chloe let out a humourless laugh " Yeah brave, stupid more like, I almost got my father killed.

"No you didn't, Luthor did that, don't forget it." Said the kid

As they drove Chloe looked out the window, she was amazed by now fast this car was going, but she got the feeling it could go a lot faster.

Suddenly a beeping sound pulled her out of her thoughts, "The source of the EMP" Chloe asked the kid.

Bruce again smiled; he was impressed with Chloe's intuition. "Yes" he said as he pulled into a field and stopped the car.

"Great" said both Chloe and the kid as they looked at the "Luthorcorp" sign then Chloe was suddenly worried about Clark's secret being exposed, as she notice they were at the Indian caves, that had a strong connection to Clark. This kid was very very smart. If anyone could figure out this place's connection to Clark he could.

Bruce Wayne on the other hand was worried about taking Chloe into a Luthorcorp property, so he insisted she stay in the car while he investigated the caves. Chloe knew she could not argue with this without revealing Clark's secret herself. So she just watched as the kid got out of the car and made his way quickly and quietly to the entrance hole and jumped down. She was worried he would be hurt in the fall until a grapple shot out of the hole a second later and imbedded itself in a nearby tree. Then she realise he was able to lower himself down.

As Bruce lowered himself into the caves he saw what he hoped was the unconscious body of a middle-aged man. As he reached the ground he left the grapple rope dangling and went to check the man. He was relieved to see the man was alive but his pulse was weak. Suddenly it stopped. No thought Bruce this could be someone father, he would not let someone else's parents die. Bruce checked for broken bones then began CPR. After two sets the man responded. After confirming the man was out of danger, Bruce scanned the cave for EM fields. He found evidence that a "wormhole" had recently been opened in the wall but was not able to open it again, so picking up the man and hosting him onto his shoulder Bruce held the grapple-gun and pressed the retract button and was pulled up. After carefully pulling the unconscious man out of the hole Bruce carried him back to the car.

Bruce was not ready for Chloe's reaction to see the man.

"Oh my god" shrieked Chloe "Mr Kent" then to the kid "He was in the cave? Is he OK? We have to take him home"

"Yes he OK just unconscious. You want to take him home not to hospital, Why? Or is this part of the secret your trying to protect. OK we'll take him home; you called him Kent is this Mr Kent as in "the Kent Farm."

As he put Jonathan Kent into the car, Bruce felt him wake up, this guy was tough.

As Jonathan Kent started to wake-up his first thought was he was in a spaceship and that Jor-EL had kidnapped him, his first though was what had happened to Clark, and then he slowly became aware that someone was saying his name over and over. Then he recognised that it was Chloe and that he was in the most incredible car he had ever seen.

"Chloe" he said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"Don't try to move Mr Kent" That was not Chloe's voice thought Jonathan. He turned his head and saw an incredibly muscular kid in his late teens.

"It OK said the kid "you're going to be all right"

"Who are you"

"It OK Mr Kent I think we can trust him, he just save my life" said Chloe.

"What happened" ask Jonathan concerned.

"Basically Lionel Luthor tried to kill me. This kid is amazing. He came through the window on a motor bike, just as a bomb blew the house up. He had a sort of blanket made from kevlar.

Jonathan was feeling better and tried again to move, he could but he chest hurt. Opening in his shirt Jonathan was shocked to see a bruise on his chest.

"Sorry Mr Kent" said the kid "I did than when I give you CPR down in the cave"

Chloe and Jonathan looked at the kid in amazement.

"You saved my life?" said Jonathan, then as the kid nodded, said, "In that case I think you can call me Jonathan. Though shouldn't I go to a hospital"

"No" said the kid "you are out of danger and there is a little mystery about what happened to you, Chloe here seems to be protecting a secret of yours and doctor may have questions you won't want to answer. I am curious about this secret but I won't pry because Chloe is loyal to this secret and to you and I have come to respect her."

As they had been talking the car, which was very fast, was already through Smallville and was rapidly approaching the Kent farm. One of the fields was on fire and a woman was trying, without success to put it out. The kid presses a sequence of buttons on the control panel and Chloe and Jonathan heard some strange flushing sounds. Seeing their confusion the kid explained "Just loading the external jets with fire extinguisher foam.

Martha Kent was frantic. She could not put the fire out, she had just started to use the spray hose, having used every fire extinguisher on the farm when she heard the muted high pitch roar of what she first though was a fighter plane landing. Then she saw the car racing very fast down the road towards the farm. The car swerved suddenly and stopped with its back towards the field. Then white foam sprayed out of the back of the car in a powerful jet, The fire was out in seconds. Martha then watched as her husband, Chloe Sullivan, and a kid in has late teens that she had never seen before got out of the car.

"Jonathan where have you been, Where is Clark"

"It's all right Mr Kent," the kid said to Jonathan "I am heading into town. Chloe please stay here till I get back."

He then got back into the car and drove off. As Chloe and Jonathan watched the car drive away Martha looked stunned at the now almost normal field, then at the fast moving car "Who was that" she said in a low voice

"I never got his name," said Jonathan "did you Chloe"

"No" said Chloe " He called himself 'John Smith' but I don't believe it"

"Jonathan, are you all right" said Martha in a very worried tone of voice as she notice the bruise on her husband's chest.

"Yes love, I am fine thanks to him" said Jonathan as he pointed in the direction that the kid had gone in "He gave me CPR after Jo..." he stopped suddenly and looked at Chloe.

"It's OK Mr Kent," said Chloe "I know all about Clark being an alien who landed on Earth during the meteor shower."

Jonathan and Martha looked at Chloe amazement.

"How long have you known, how did you find out and have you told anyone" ask Jonathan angrily.

"I've suspected for a long time, but I wasn't sure until Clark told me when he was under the influence of the red Kryptonite and I have not told another soul." Chloe matched Jonathan's anger "Clark could have trusted me from the start and you should know better than to ever ask. Have I ever given you or Clark any reason to think I was anything but a loyal friend? I would never do anything to hurt Clark!"

"No Chloe you haven't" said Jonathan, his anger evaporating "It's just too easy to mistrust everyone when you have a secret like this.

"I understand," said Chloe her anger disappearing too" Where is Clark anyway"

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other nodded than turned back to Chloe and than Jonathan said, "I think he may have gone home."

TBC


	3. Chapter three

Bruce

Chapter Three

The reaction to his statement from his wife and Chloe was pretty much what he had expected. Martha seemed to be grieving for her lost son and Chloe was trying to think of ways to get Clark back. She seemed to have correctly worked out than the spirit or whatever of Jor El had used the fake Kryponian "Kara" to get to Clark. She told them that 'John' had told her that he had discovered traces of subspace fields in the wall of the cave and that he believed someone had travelled to another dimension. The kid also thought it might be possible to bring them back.

"It would mean trusting him with Clarks secret, his far to smart to keep in the dark, if he help, and I think we can trust him. He did save both our lives Mr Kent. Although the point of bringing me here was to keep me safe from Lionel Luther, he might not want you take me near a Luthorcorp facility."

"Yes" said Martha "it would mean trusting him, but I think we can"

"Good" said Chloe with a smile "because I think he'll probably figure it out anyway"

"Agreed" said Jonathan "but for now you look like you need sleep and food. Come in to the house"

The trio went into the house and shut the door.

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne was parked near the caves. He was using the car's onboard computer to access his main computer at home. He was checking up on a suspicion he had. As he read the information on the screen he got more and more worried. He had been right.

A Wayne Enterprises communications satellite had picked up a signal from deep space about ten years ago. Bruce had since checked and found out that Dr Virgil Swann had also pick up the signal. Bruce read on, there had been several messages in the signal. The first was to whom ever received it, saying that the spaceship that had arrived carried a child called Kal El of the planet Krypton. The second message was for Kal El it, said he had been sent to conquer and rule Earth. Both massages were apparently from Kal El's father Jor El. Bruce did not believe this because of a third and buried massage. Which Bruce believed was the true massage. This massage appeared to be a sort of history lesson telling Kal El about his former home world. The Kryptonains seemed to be a benevolent culture that had been destroyed by some cataclysm. Jor El seemed to have seen the end coming but was unable to convince anyone else. He had only managed to save his son. The true massage had ended with the phrase "They can be a great people Kal El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good I have sent them you. My only son."

Bruce suspected Jor El's main rival had sent the fake massages, a rouge general called Zod. If he was right this had been done as revenge to corrupt Jor El's son, if so Kal El was in great danger. However if Bruce was right about the DNA sample that he had found, he though was Kal El's. Earth was in danger to. Bruce also suspected that Chloe's and the Kents' secret was that Clark Kent was Kal El.

A sudden beeping brought Bruce out of his thoughts. He stopped the beeping with the press of a button on the car's dashboard. The computer's analysis of his cave readings was ready; he brought it up on the screen. It was not good, the readout indicated that someone with a very dense molecular structure had both entered and exited though the wormhole he had detected in the gave wall. Whatever Clark had been turn into his DNA indicated he would be very, very powerful and if he was really under Zod's control, very dangerous. Fortunately it also showed a weakness to Chloe's meteor rocks.

Bruce's research showed than although long term exposure of more than an hour and a half would be fatal any less than that would not. Bruce Wayne did not want to kill anyone. It was not part of the Plan. He needed to find some meteor rock, there was some in the cave at home but Gotham was far away even at the car's speed. "The car" that didn't sound right, he would need to find some better, but that could wait till Chloe was safe and Lionel Luthor was behind bars permanently. Speaking of Luthor, thought Bruce, he had meteor rock. He had found then in a safe at Luthorcorp while looking into an attempted take over.

Bruce decided that Chloe might be able to help. Although he was not happy about the idea of taking Chloe to Luthorcorp but he would be there to protect her. Beside he was starting to enjoy her company, he also thought he would have a hard time making her stay put, Especially because he did not want to hurt her. Putting the car into gear Bruce turned the car and drove back to the Kent farm.

Chloe had just woken up and was having coffee with the Kents when they heard the kid's car drive towards the farmhouse. They all went out to meet him. When they got outside the Kid was already walk towards them.

"Mr and Mrs Kent I think I have news about your son" said the Kid "I think we should discuss this in-doors"

So they all want back into the house. Once there the kid took what looked like a small portable hi-fi out of his pack and switched it on. However no sound came from it at all.

"It broadcasted "whitenoise it's too low for us to hear but if will prevent Luthor or anyone else from listening in, said the kid "Now I think a political rival of your son's natural father is trying to corrupt him. I also think he may have succeeded at lest temporarily. I also think you know the danger this poses as well as I do.

"I take it you know all about Clark then," said Martha.

"No, but I know most of it." said the kid "I expected you to try to deny this"

"No" said Jonathan "We had actually just decided to trust you and tell you everything."

"I am honoured," said the kid "but why"

"You saved my life and Jonathan's," said Chloe "you also seem to be very capable we hoped you would help save Clark"

"I can and will, but first I need something and I need your help to get it Chloe."

"What do you need?" asked Martha

"Some meteor rocks from Lionel Luthor"

What!" screamed Martha "you want to kill our son?"

"No I don't" said the kid " the rock are not fatal for short periods and he will be far too powerful to stop without meteor rocks"

"OK" said Martha "but we call them Kryptonite now"

"After the planet Clark came from" said the kid "I like that"

"You want my help to break into Luthorcorp, you have it, lets go" Chloe said to the kid as she got up the to the Kents she said "Clark will be OK, we'll bring him back."

As they left Jonathan hugged his wife and said "He'll be OK"

"I know," said Martha "I trust them both"

"Me too"

"John" said Chloe as they got into the car "why do you need me. You're more than able to take care of yourself"

"I need you because you know Clark and might be able to help bring him out of the hold Zod has him under."

"Zod?" asked Chloe "Who is Zod?"

"Zod is the political rival of Clark's father I mentioned, his name was Jor El you know"

"Yes I know"

Bruce Wayne then started to car and they started towards Metropolis. As they drove they talked about Chloe's "Wall of weird" and Bruce felt himself liking and respecting Chloe more and more. So much in fact he wanted to tell her everything about himself and his plan. Perhaps after he had helped her save her friend Clark and save her from Lionel Luthor. He was sure he could trust her. She had kept Clark's secret. Making her worthy of the trust Clark had not even given her.

Chloe found herself liking and respecting the kid too, dispite seeing the same lack of trust Clark had always shown her. However she sensed atleast a part of him wanted to trust her. She decided at that moment that if he did trust her she would never betray him.

Later in the journey the kid contacted his friend Alfred to let him know what was happening. Afterwards they let her speak to her farther who was doing fine. He had been as worried about her, as she had been about him.

Chloe and her father spoke for almost an hour, Bruce was slightly envied but glad Chloe seemed to appreciate her father. By the time they had finish saying their reluctant goodbyes it was night and they were almost at the Luthorcorp building in Metropolis. As they stopped Chloe asked the kid where her father was; the kid would only say that Alfred had taken here father home. Chloe thought this was odd because her father had said he had been taken to a cave but had been drugged so he did nit know where the cave was. Who lives in a cave? She thought with a small laugh, bats?

"How do we get to into the building?" Chloe asked as they got out of the car.

"Grapple" said the kid as the pull a sort of gun and a remote control from a strange looking belt he had just put round his waist. The belt had a lot of compartments in it.

The kid pointed the remote at the car and pressed in a code; armour plates quickly and quietly covered the car like the plane earlier. The kid then put the control back into the belt and pointed the gun at the top of the building and fired. Just like earlier a long thin rope shot out and attached itself to the top of the building. After checking the rope was secure he gently took hold of Chloe in a gentle but firmly grip and pressed a button on the handle of the gun. Suddenly the rope started to retract, pulling them up. Once again the kid's huge muscles and strength struck Chloe.

"You seem to give no problem getting in here. Why do you need me?

"My research have told me that there are at least four types of Kryptonite that effect your friend in different ways. Some of them will make this problem worse. I need your wall of weird knowledge to take the correct type of Kryptonite.

As they spoke they had reached the top. The kid helped Chloe onto the roof then climbed up himself. He then pressed another button on the rope gun, then what Chloe saw was a dart detached from the wall allowing the rope to fully retracted into the gun. The kid then put the gun back on the belt and told Chloe to follow him quietly. They made their way to a door. The kid to Chloe amazement quickly disabled the alarms on the door. He then quickly picked the lock. Then he took two balaclava type masks from he backpack. He put one on and told Chloe to put the other on, when she had he opened the door and they were inside Luthorcorp.

TBC.


	4. Chapter four

Bruce

Chapter 4

Chloe and the Kid entered Luthorcorp through an elevator maintenance hatch and descended quickly. Chloe was nervous, she wasn't scared of hights, but it was a long way down. Once more Chloe was very impressed with the kid's strength and agility, moved like a cat. Chloe was fit but she was still having problems keeping up with him. She was glad she was able to follow his lead and guidance

This thought had just passed through her mind when Chloe lost her footing and started to fall. She didn't have time to scream before the kid grabbed her hand in a strong but surprisingly gentle grip. He then lifted her holding her at arms-length so their faces were level.

"I think I better climb, you hold tight." the kid said kindly

Still using only the strength in one arm the kid then moved Chloe round himself so she could hold onto him round his shoulders. They then continued their descent down Luthorcorp's main elevator shaft.

After about a minute more climbing they had reached the top floor elevator door. The kid swing Chloe over into the doorway inlet then jumped over to join her. Then finding gap between the doors the kid forced them open. After checking no one was in the corridor he helped Chloe through the doorway.

The corridor lighting was very low obviously in night-time power-saving mode, the kid silently indicated to Chloe the direction he wanted to go and they set off in the direction of the front of the building. Bruce knew there would be no guards on this floor because it was not open to anyone but Lionel Luthor, his son and a few of the company's more trusted executives and their secretaries, however it never hurt to be careful.

They soon found Lionel Luthor's office and were about to enter when Chloe grabbed the kid by the arm.

"I just remembered Lex," she said "he was testifying against his father to. If Lionel tried to kill me he may try to kill Lex as well."

"It's OK " said the kid turning and laying he hands on her shoulders "Lex is OK, his father tried to poison him but…"

He didn't finish because Chloe said "Good then he is OK"

The kid looked at her, confused for a moment. It was very rare for him to be confused, Chloe realised. Then just as she was about to explain the kid's face cleared and he said" Lex Luthor was infected in the meteor shower. The rocks enhanced his immune system. Poison would have little or no effect on him"

Just as he finished saying this a soft beeping attracted their attention, The kid remove from his belt what looked to Chloe, like a large beeper. However as she looked at it more closely she saw that it was a small computer. On the screen Chloe saw what looked like Lex's medical report. It confirmed what she had thought.

"After I left the Kent farm I tapped into the emergency services Intranet to find Lex's condition." Said the kid.

"Still after this, I want to see him"

The kid nodded and indicated for Chloe to follow him into Lionel Luthor's office. Once through the door Chloe followed the kid to a large steel door on the far wall. The kid unlocked this as quickly as he had unlocked the door on the roof. Then he opened the door onto a vault with more Kryptonite than Chloe had ever seen. The Kryptonite had been refined and shaped into bars.

Chloe followed the kid into the vault and watched as he walked over to a cupboard on the back wall. From the cupboard he took what looked like a small blowtorch and started to cut several pieces off one of the Kryptonite bars.

"It needs to be cut using a special cutter" the kid explained as he worked "because of it's radioactivity."

Once the kid had cut five two centimetre cubes, he put one in a small lead box and handed it to Chloe. He than put the other four cubes into a compartment of his belt. Chloe guessed this was lead lined.

"Why four cubes?" Chloe asked.

"One each for the Kents, one for me and one spare, if I am right Clark is extremely powerful and is being controlled by someone very evil. There is no knowing what he will do."

As the kid was talking he had put the torch away and closed the cupboard; he then walked out of the vault and after waiting till Chloe had joined him, closed and locked the vault door. They then made their way back the way they had come.

They had taken about ten steps when alarms started to go off. Grabbing Chloe by the arm Bruce leaped across the hall and into an office. From the doorway he was able to see without being seen. Then Bruce checked the corridor in both directions. Sure there was no one there he turned to Chloe.

"I don't like that was us" he said "something else must be wrong, and knowing Lionel Luthor like I do I think we should look into it. Now the last time I was here I discovered a series of laboritories in the basement of the building. I think we should start there."

Chloe, still a little shocked nodded and they made their way back to the elevator shaft and down to the basement.

"The last time I was here Luthor was developing a serum that could increases intelligence and co-ordination. It also caused insanity." Bruce explained to Chloe as they descended "Unfortunately I was unable to get any evidence out."

Chloe considered this, then after a moment said, "That could make someone very dangerous couldn't it"

"I am afraid it could," said Bruce as they reached the first of three possible floors and he immediately started to force open the door. As he did so they could hear two panicked security guards talking over each other, probably into radios "… escaped. I don't know how." Next came as hissing sound then two sets of mad laughter. Then came the voice of the other guard saying: He's got John some sort of laughing gas, it also seems to paralyse. He made it himself, send back up."

The sight that met their eye on the other side of the door was unbelievable. The guard just said back-up just as the door opened.

As Chloe watch several things happened at once. First the escapee, a scary looking teenager with white skin, green hair and a permanent grin on his face, sprayed the guard with his gas, both laughed madly then the guard slumped to the floor. Secondly, as this was happening, the kid ran towards the fight putting on one of his breathing masks as he did so. When the kid was in range he leapt at the madman feet first and kicked him in the face. The escapee went sprawling backwards, while the kid rolled in mid air to stop himself. He landed beside the guards and checked if they were OK.

As the kid took from his belt what looked like some sort of anti-venom and injected some into each guard, Chloe saw that the escapee was wakening up. She shouted a warning but it was too late. The escapee had one of the guards' guns.

Bruce heard Chloe's warning and saw the escapee aim the gun at her. He knew he had a choice, either to stop the escapee or save Chloe. He made the only choice and knocked Chloe out of the bullet's path. As the bullet hit where her head would have been, the escapee climbed up the elevator shaft and out into the Metropolis night laughing all the way.

"Thanks" said Chloe as the kid helped her up "how many time have you saved my life since we met. Never mind" she continued "how or what was that?"

"The name on the cell says 'Jack Naiper'" the kid answered " and I think he's.."

"A Kryptonite mutant" Chloe finished for him

"Very good but we should leave to" said the kid.

The guards were too preoccupied with the escaping Kryptonite mutant to worry about them, so they were able to simply sneak out the main door. Bruce had hoped to have caught the laughing lunatic but he was long gone, so he and Chloe got back into his car and headed back to the Kent farm.

As they drove Bruce concerned about Chloe asked, "Are you OK"

"Yeah I'm just worried about my friends, Lex and the Kents but mostly about Clark. Are you sure this won't hurt him."

"Yes" replied the kid "you've seen Clark's reaction to Kryptonite, it weakens him. Long term exposure will kill but I will not expose him to it for that long. Just long enough to purge Zod's influence from his mind.

"How do we do that?" asked Chloe

"With the ship and the spirit of the real Jor El"

As the car stopped at the Kent's farmhouse and Bruce and Chloe got out the Kents came out to meet them.

"Chloe there's been reports about the explosion at your safehouse on TV" said Jonathan "they're saying a High Court witness and her father were killed, but no details of names yet"

"That's good news" said the kid but raised his hand as he saw questioning look from Chloe and the Kents, to stop questions "let go inside to talk"

They all nodded and went inside. Once they got into the farmhouse, Martha asked, "Why is it good news if the police think Chloe and her father are dead. Lionel Luthor knows better."

"Because if the police think I am dead they won't look for me" answered Chloe "and won't lead Luthor to me or my father."

"That's right," said the kid "Now Kryptonite"

As he spoke he handed a cube of the growing green rocks to Jonathan and Martha. They however were both reluctant to take them.

"Clark's not your son anymore and you know as well as I do that short term exposure to this stuff will do no permanent damage at all.

"OK" said Martha as she and Jonathan took the Kryptonite "How do you intend to find Clark?"

"At the Indian caves," the kid answered "they are where Zod's hold on Clark comes from. I will bring Clark back to you Mrs Kent, I promise."

As he spoke the kid got up and walked to the door, so did Chloe.

"No Chloe it's too dangerous, " said the kid "you stay hear"

"No, I want to come" replied Chloe as she opened the door and walked out the kid followed her out and was about to reply when a beam of intense heat shot towards them apparently out of nowhere.

Bruce leaped sideways at Chloe knocking her over, his momentum taking both of them out of the beam's path and behind the car.

The Kents having felt the heat from inside came out as Bruce and Chloe peered over the top of the car. All three watched as Clark rose over the farmhouse. He was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a white S on to front. As they watched his eyes started to grow bright red. His face was expressionless as his gaze turned to his adopted parents.

"This is the price of crossing me Kent" Clark said in Zod's cold hard voice.

Then suddenly another beam of glowing red heat shot out of his eyes and towards the Kents.

TBC


	5. Chapter five

Bruce Chapter 5

When Bruce Wayne saw Clark's eyes focus on Jonathan and Martha Kent he leaped towards them. He knocked them through the open doorway and into safely into their house as the heat ray struck the ground where they had been. The trio hit the farmhouse floor in a tangle of limbs, from which Bruce rose immediately. As he ran back to the door he quickly and carefully attached a piece of Kryptonite to the grapple end of one of his rope guns. When he reached the door he saw Clark heading towards the house.

"So much for hunting for Clark" Bruce hissed angrily.

Aiming carefully he fired, the rope wrapped itself round Clarks legs. The effect was immediate. Clark fell to the ground screaming. All four of them where at Clark's side, Jonathan and Martha were trying to get the Kryptonite away from their son. The kid held them back as he removed a syringe from his pocket and filled it from a bottle from his belt.

"Not yet" he said to the Kents "don't worry I won't leave this on long enough to hurt him"

He then inserted the needle into a vain in Clarks leg as carefully as he could, As he had thought as well as weakening him the Kryptonite also took down Clarks shield.

"What's in that?" asked Chloe

"And how did you pierce his skin?" asked Jonathan

"A broad-spectrum tranquilliser, enough to knock-out ten elephants, " said the kid answering both questions in order " and Clark's body is normally protected by a bio-forcefield. The Kryptonite destroys that field temporarily."

As they spoke the pain faded from Clarks face and he lost conciousness. Bruce quickly checked that he was unconscious, then he removed the rope and the Kryptonite from Clark's leg. The effect of the Kryptonite wore off quickly but the tranquilliser kept him unconscious.

Chloe watched as the kid used a remote control to unlock his car, then drag Clark to it and secure him in the middle seat. She got into the other passenger seat, she half expected the kid to say she couldn't come. When he didn't she asked why.

"I partly because I like your company, you impress me," the kid answered " but mostly because Clark will be very confused when we undo whatever Zod has done to him and I need someone Clark knows to help calm him down. Also so I can protect you from Lionel Luthor"

Then to the Kents he said, "Mr and Mrs Kent try not to worry. I will bring Clark back as soon as possible."

As they nodded they're thanks he closed the car door and set off for the caves.

"How do we help Clark?" asked Chloe as they drove

"I am not a hundred percent sure but I believe setting off a small EMP should delete Zod's A.I. matrix and allow Jor El's to take over. Jor El should then help Clark. I asked Alfred to bring one, just before Clark showed up at the farm."

"Will he bring my father?" asked Chloe hopefully

" I am sorry but no" answered the kid "he's not a hundred percent yet and he will be safer in my cave

"OK" said Chloe realising this was true.

They drove in silence for a while, as they did Chloe turned her attention to Clark. She was worried about him but trusted the kid, she was sure his name was not John Smith. Clark seemed at least physically OK, so Chloe asked the other question that was on her mind.

"What is he wearing?" she asked "and what does that odd 'S' stand for"

"The suit I don't know but the 'S' is the symbol for Clark's Kryptonian family, the family 'El'.

They drove on in silence the rest of the way, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts. Who she wondered was this amazing young man who had done so much for her, her father and the friends. She concentrated all her thoughts to try and solve this puzzle He was obviously extremely rich very driven, perhaps in his past there had been some sort of major trauma.

Chloe had always been very interested in the media and the news. Something that bad, happening to someone this rich, had to have been in the papers. Just after the explosion they had been on their way to Gotham, she was sure. He helped those who needed help, but also defended the defenceless, so what ever happened was likely linked to violence. His skills, knowledge, fitness and intelligence were amazing and obviously were the result of year of discipline. So whatever had happened must have happened when he was a very young boy, possibly ten or less. He appeared to be about twenty to twenty-five now. With this in mind Chloe would needed to look at newspaper archives dating about fifteen years ago, if she survived this situation. In the meantime she would try to remember articles from that time.

"Chloe" said the kid interrupting her thoughts "we're here. I want you to put this on" he told her as he handed her a kevlar vest "Just to be on the safe side. I am fairly sure we have slipped under Luthor's radar but I don't want to take any chances."

The car was a confined space, which did not help but Chloe quickly managed to get the vest on under her jacket and concealed. She was about to open the door when a beeping stopped her. Chloe had learned than when the kid's equipment beeped at you it meant something.

"What?" she asked.

"There are men over-there, in those bushes." said the kid "and I doubt they are ordinary Luthorcorp security. The car's sonar detects automatic weapons, probably P90s, and swords. They are probably martial artists, maybe ninjas. Luthor probably figure we might come here to find of help Clark. I mustn't underestimate him again Stay in the car."

As the kid said the last sentence the men in the trees started firing but the bullets were unable to penetrate the cars armour. Chloe screamed with the initial shock but quickly pulled her self together. Her confidence in the kid's abilities helped.

I knew this car was armoured she thought to her self. This though had just entered her head when the kid started pressing buttons.

The first opened a hatch in the roof of the car. The second brought what looked like a hand glider into position just over the hole and at the same time a harness came out of the kids seat as it did he secured it to himself. The third activated powerful jets of air that shot the kid through the hole. As the kid passed the glider it attached itself to the kid's harness. The whole sequence took only a few seconds. As Chloe watched the kid soar, the roof moved back in to place.

Bruce manoeuvred the glider in a tight arch towards the trees. As he did so he took a pair of thermal imaging goggles from his backpack and put them on. As he switched them on he saw five men attached to the trunks of the trees with clawed boots, ninjas. The must have realised the car was armoured because they stopped firing their P90s at that moment.

As Bruce watched the ninjas dropped from the trees. Four drew swords as they landed the other went to a nearby van and returned to the others with a rocket-launcher. As the ninja aimed at the car, Bruce knew it was time to act. He took a titanium boomerang out of a pocket in his belt and threw it at the rocket-launcher before the ninja could fire. The boomerang sliced clean through the weapon. Bruce landed and detached himself from the glider and harness and caught the returning boomerang as the two halves of the rocket-launcher hit the ground.

Chloe watched from the car in amazement as the boomerang cut though the rocket-launcher and the kid caught it. She had been scared when she had seen the launcher and had been about to try to drag Clark out of the car but the kid had told her to stay put and her growing confidence in him and his abilities had overcome her fear. Now she watched as the five ninja sank into combat stances and advanced on the kid. The kid stood straight and waited as they came to him. He took out another boomerang and stood ready.

The first two ninjas came fast at the kid; the kid kicked one of them in the throat. As he went down coughing, the kid caught the second ninja's sword between his boomerangs and used the grip to pull him off balance. He then threw him over his hip. The ninja hit and knocked one of the other ninjas over. The kid ran to the two fallen ninjas and delivered a low leg-sweep that caught them both in the face, knocking them out. This only took a few seconds, the kid then rose to face the last two ninjas.

As they came for him the kid dodged to the side and whacked one of the ninjas across the face with a boomerang, he crumpled to the ground immediately. As he went down the kid threw one of his boomerangs at the last ninja. It struck him on the side of the head. He too was unconscious before he hit the ground.

As Chloe got out of the car she watched as the kid checked that each of the attackers was alive. Then he ran to the car and returned to the attackers with handcuffs and cuffed their arms and legs together. He then came over to Chloe.

"How is Clark?" the kid asked

"He still asleep but otherwise OK" said Chloe, who had just checked Clark before getting out of the car.

"Good! Let's get him down to the caves as soon as possible."

Clarks was very heavy but they managed to get him out of the car and down to the caves using one of the kid's rope guns. Chloe was again impressed by the kid strength because although she helped she knew that he was doing most of the work. Once they were in the cave Chloe heard the sound of a plane landing.

"That will be Alfred with the EMP generator" said the kid.

The kid then left Chloe with Clark after making sure she had some Kryptonite and some tranquilliser. He returned about a minute later with what Chloe guessed must be an EMP generator. The kid confirmed this as he switched it on.

"This will take a few minutes," said the kid

As he said this Alfred came down the rope. He walked over to Chloe with a reassuring look on his face,

"Your father is going to be fine Miss Sullivan"

Chloe was about to thank him when the generator started to work. As it did so Alfred returned to the rope and started to climb back up. He nodded to Chloe then turned to the kid.

"If that is all you require 'John' I shall return home" he said.

"Yes," said the kid "Thank you"

Alfred continued to climb, he than disappeared out of the caves. Shortly afterwards Chloe heard the plane lift off and leave. Just as the sound of the plane faded the EMP went off. There was no evidence of this except that the paintings on the cave walls glowed. As this happened a projected hologram, of a man wearing the same stylised S that Clark was wearing, appeared changed to another man wearing a black overall, then the hologram vanished. As it did the paintings stopped glowing.

The kid quickly switched off the generator.

"Now we wait for Jor-El's AI to come back on line" he said to Chloe.

They waited for about five minutes then the cave paintings started to glow again. As they did so the hologram reappeared. It was the same man as the original hologram had been but his posture and expressions were very different, He appeared much kinder.

"Greetings my son" said the hologram "I am Jor-El. I am you're.. " he stopped when he saw Chloe and Bruce instead of his son. Then he noticed Clark.

Chloe was scared as the hologram turned to face the kid. She though this might turn nasty if the AI thought that she and the kid had hurt Clark.

"He's OK Jor-El," the kid said "check your memory of what has happened"

The hologram's face went blank for a few moments as if he were thinking deeply about something. Chloe realised that he was. Suddenly a look of concern came over Jor-El face

"Zod" he said angrily, He than looked from the kid to Chloe and back again a smile crossing his face as he did so "I was right about you people" he continued "you saved my son from Zod. Bring him over here. I will restore him back to the Kal-El" he paused "the Clark that you know."

TBC.


	6. Chatper six Hunter

BRUCE CHAPTER SIX

_The movie theatre was an old gothic building, built late in the eighteenth century. Posters, at either side of its grand entrance, told all who were interested that "Zorro" was showing. People of all ages were leaving after the show one night, among them was a family of three. The eight-year old boy walk happily between his mother and father as the trio walked down the steps and along the sidewalk._

Unseen by the family a shadowy figure was waiting at the entrance to a nearby alley. He stepped out at them as they passed the mouth of the alley. The man immediately went to grab the mother's pearls. As the father tried to defend his wife the attacker pulled a gun out of his coat. He shot both mother and father twice in the chest. As they lay dead on the sidewalk the killer turned the gun on the boy who was trying in vain to wake up his mother. The killer was about to fire when the sound of a police car's siren stopped him. As he fled the boy now covered by his parents blood started to scream.

My god thought Chloe as she woke; I haven't had that dream in years. Why now she thought as memories started to return, she was very young when she had first had this dream.

She had been five or six at the time and had just read her very first newspaper, the "Gotham Gazette". As Chloe remembered more of her dream she remembered more of the news report.

The murder of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, in what had appeared at the time to be a robbery gone wrong. Only their young son had survived. He had been found kneeling in his parent's blood seconds later, trying to wake them up. The son's name had, if she remembered right, been Bruce, Bruce Wayne. He had been only a little older than Chloe was and just reading about this crime had been so disturbing for her, it had given her nightmares.

Chloe was by nature a cynic. She did not believe in psychic dreams or visions. However dream or not from what she could remember of the report the dates and ages fitted. It was also serious enough to make someone become what the kid had become. It was far from conclusive, but it was possible, the kid could be Bruce Wayne. Not conclusive but it did give her a better idea of where to start looking for answers.

As Chloe became fully awake she became aware of her surroundings and remembered earlier events. The kid; Bruce? had carried Clark to the wall and Clark had been pulled through. The kid them asked Jor El how long this might take to undo what Zod had done. Jor El told him it would not take long, and then he thanked Bruce for his son's life and disappeared. Chloe had then ask what Jor El had meant by 'I was right about you people'. Bruce had explained about the real massage Jor El had sent. He then told her to try to get some sleep. She remembered being reluctant but she had clearly needed sleep.

As Chloe looked around the cave she saw a sight that almost took her breath away, the kid was hanging from the ceiling upside down by his feet. He was almost naked apart form a pair of sport shorts. As she looked she understood where the kid's awesome strength came from. The kid's muscles were huge arms, legs, chest and abs everything was huge. The kid looked like an Olympic champion bodybuilder. He was doing crunches with his eyes shut as Chloe just watched amazed.

Chloe counted 750 before he stopped and opened his eyes; he then detached his feet from the ceiling and landed gracefully on his feet. The kid noticed Chloe was wake as he started to get dressed

"I guess you did need sleep after all." said the kid

"How long did I sleep for" asked Chloe

"About two hours"

"What about Clark" asked Chloe

"Nothing yet" replied the kid "but the cave paintings are still growing, also Jor El has not finished."

As he finished talking a light appeared in the wall and Clark fell through it, The kid moved so fast than Chloe barely saw it, he was not as fast as Clark, but for a human he was very fast. The kid caught Clark before he landed and lowered him to the ground. As Clark started to wake up Chloe spoke to him gently. When Clark woke up fully he was on his feet at once.

"Mom, Dad" he yelled

"They are OK" said the kid in a calming voice "remember."

"You saving them from me" said Clark staring at the kid in awe "Thank you"

"It's OK" Clark" said the kid "just sit and rest. You have been through a lot."

As Clark sat down a memory seemed to surface "You used Kryptonite." He said, "who are you"

"A friend" answered the kid

Clark was just about to ask more questions when he notice Chloe standing near the wall of the cave, looking at him with a look that mixed concern and relief. Before he cause said anything she ran to him and hugged him. As she did this she Clark jumped immediately to the wrong conclusion about what was happening. He jerked away from Chloe angrily and knocked her almost to the cave wall.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" he yelled at her "You find out who and what I am and immediately tell everyone you meet"

Suddenly Chloe, back on her feet ran at Clark and shouting "Shut-up!" and hit with a backhand. Clark fell to the ground; surprised the she had knocked him down. Chloe stood over Clark shaking with rage. She was also surprised; she hadn't hit him that hard. The Kryptonite really did work

"I have never told anyone about you," she screamed "and I did not just find out. I have known you came with the meteor shower for years Clark. No one had ever heard of you before the meteor shower, then after it, there you are, the only adoption carried out by that agency. Then three years ago I see you save Whitney Fordman from an exploding car."

"You were following me" Clark started angrily

Chloe moved towards Clark threateningly. With effort she stopped herself hitting him again. Instead she said "I was not following you, I love you. I was following 'Bug boy' I saw him attack Whitney and was about to try to help. Then I saw you, it was amazing. You are my best friend Clark I would never do or say anything to hurt you.

"Then how does he know?" said Clark pointing at the kid.

"God" Chloe cried "You really don't trust me do you" Then she continued in a calmer voice "He figured it out himself, he is with the single exeption of you the most incredible man I ever met. He knew about a massage from your father that wasn't really from your father. He knew about your ship and about your reaction to green and red meteor rocks. I did not tell him anything."

"Chloe I'm sorry…"

"So am I Clark" she turned to the kid who had been watching, opened her fist and handed him a piece of Kryptonite she had held in her fist. "Keep that away from him" she said as she climbed back up the rope "and keep it away from me to"

"Chloe wait," said Bruce "it may not be safe up there"

"I will be safe in your car," she said

Bruce climbed the rope after her and after checking she was safe inside the armoured car dropped back down to the cave. He then put the Kryptonite back in his belt and walked to Clark.

"Don't take what she said to seriously. She has had a very hard couple of days, but she really does care about you," said the kid

"Maybe but she is right, I have treated her badly" said Clark. Then after a moments thought, asked, "What has happened? Who are you? And what did you mean not safe?"

"I take it you know that she is about to testify against Lionel Luthor?" asked the kid when Clark nodded the kid continued "Two days ago he tried to stop her by blowing up her FBI safehouse, he has since made two other attempts on her life. I think we should get back up there I don't think she should be left alone" he said as he started to climb up the rope.

When Clark and Bruce were back to ground level Bruce asked, "When you were possessed by Zod you could fly are you still able." Clark tried; he jumped up into the air several times reaching between 20 or 30 feet each time but was not able to fly. "No" he replied "I can't" Bruce didn't seem surprise and was about to say something but Clark stopped him, saying "Could you give me some time alone with Chloe?" Bruce replied "Sure" and walked away as Clark walked towards the car. She opened the driver side door for him after he knocked softly on the car's windscreen. He closed the door after getting in.

"Look Chloe I'm really sorry.." he began

"No I'm sorry Clark" she said, "I understand. You're parents taught you early on to hide what you were in case you were exploited or taken away to be studied. They were right and so were you. You couldn't take the chance of trusting anyone. I'm sorry I hit you and yelled at you, can you ever forgive me?"

"Chloe you were right, I am glad you understand my reasons but I should have trusted you. So if you can forgive me I can forgive you."

He had barely finished talking when she threw her arms around him crying "DEAL" They held each other for a few seconds then let go. As they let go of each other Clark looked at the kid outside and asked.

"Chloe who is your new friend?"

"I don't know" she answered "he calls himself John Smith, but I don't know his real name. What I do know is that since I meet him two day ago he has saved my life four times and your parents once. I think we can trust him."

"Well he did release me from Zod so I agree" said Clark "So what is our next move."

"I think we should ask him." Chloe answered pointing at the kid.

Bruce Wayne heard the doors of his car open and walked towards Chloe and Clark as they got out of his car.

"Are you two OK?" asked Bruce as the group met at the front of the car.

"We're fine." Both Clark and Chloe together, Clark continued "What's our next move?"

"First we get you home Clark, your parents are good people and they are very worried about you." said Bruce. The group then got into the car, Chloe and Clark got into the passenger side of the car and Bruce got in to the driver's seat. In seconds the car was on the way back to the Kent farm at high speed.

As the car arrived at the farm Jonathan and Martha Kent were already running to meet it. Clark shot out of the car while it was still moving and was hugging his parents in less than a second. As the card stopped he was already apologising.

"Mom, Dad I'm so sorry, I almost killed yo.." he didn't get a chance to finish.

"You weren't in control son" insisted Jonathan

"We don't blame you Clark," said his mother

After hugging her son for a while longer Martha turned and hugged the kid, Crying she said, "I don't know who you are but bless you and thank you." After his wife had let go of the kid Jonathan walked to the kid and hugging him too. Then said "You save our son's life and brought him back to us. Thank you seems inadequate but you have mine. If you ever need anything."

"Actually when its meant Thank you is worth a lot and you are welcome. Now Chloe and I must go, the longer we are here the greater danger you are in" said the kid, then when he saw Clark about to ask to come he continued "No Clark you stay here I can protect Chloe you stay and protect your parents. Parents are the most important thing in the world."

"OK" said Clark as the kid and Chloe got back into the car "be careful."

With a nod the kid drove the car out of the Kent farm and towards Gotham. As the car drove away, Clark saw a triangle of three red dots appear on the back of the car.

TBC


End file.
